What to expect when you almost adopt your enemies child
by Oncerobsession
Summary: What if Regina raised Emma for the first 7 years of her life without even knowing she was Snow and Charming's daughter? Emma goes back to Storybrooke after turning 18 to find a change in her life. Also Regina raises young Emma, admitting that the baby is her own happiness. Swanthief, Snowing, and some mention of QueenSheriff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Emma- Present  
"I am Emma, Emma Swan. I'm 17 years old. I have been in the foster care system since I was a day old. I've been in twelve different foster homes and only adopted once. I have run away from every home except for one. I want to go back to Storybrooke." Emma exclaimed to the newest executive of the foster system.

"Well, Emma, I'm sorry, but we can't do that. You are still our problem..." The executive explained.

"For two more months." Emma inturupted, "I turn eighteen in two months and I am off your shoulders. All I need is a car and eight hundred dollars."

"Eight hundred dollars is a lot of money. Unfortunately, we don't have that to give away." The executive answered.

"What about a car? I have a license!" Emma exclaimed as she started to pace back and forth in front of the table that the stubborn executive was sitting at.

"The only car we have is a beat up buggy, it drives well, but you'd need money for gas. Letting you leave here with just a car while your still seventeen is sending you on a suicide mission. With you stranded in the middle of nowhere, that will be on the state so... no!" The executive exclaimed as his temper rose higher.

"I have money saved up! Two hundred dollars, that would be able to pay for gas to get to Maine! Right?" Emma asked.

The executive froze as he thought for a moment. "Well, that might work... Would you please excuse yourself? I will have a talk with your child services agent."

Emma exited the room with a smile escaping her lips. She walked back into her room to start packing the rest of the small amount of luggage she had. As she entered, Emma took out the two hundred dollars that she had told the executive about, put it in her pocket for safe keeping, and finished packing.

As Emma was about to walk back over to the executive's office to get her new car, a boy had stopped her at the doorway and pushed her back in."Neal, what do you want? I'm about to seal the deal to get out of this prison and to Storybrooke." She exclaimed as Neal looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Storybrooke? You told me how weird things were there maybe you should go somewhere else far from there, like Tallahasse. It's on the other side of the country and that's were I am going in a week, when I get out of here. And you won't be alone!" Neal exclaimed trying to get her farther from the door.

"Neal, no. I am going to Storybrooke and you can't stop me." Emma exclaimed as she furiously pushed him away and made her way to the executive's office. Emma opened the door as two overly excited faces landed on her. Probably happy to reach a decision that would get rid of me. She thought.

"Well, Emma, you're going to Storybrooke." said the executive. Emma grinned in excitement as he tossed the keys to her new into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked me story and I will be updating every Friday or Saturday please Review all feed back is wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Regina- Past

One year of the same day over and over can get extremely boring. Regina had been in the cursed town of Storybrooke for one year and nothing new was happening. The same day was kept repeating itself. Regina needed a companion. Graham was nice, but something was still missing. One day, it struck her. She needed someone like Owen.

Crossing the line wouldn't be hard for her. Nothing bad would happen and she could always come back. That night, after some research, she made her way to an orphanage in Boston. She knew she wanted a daughter, but she didn't want to get too attached. Especially since she would just be a foster mom for now. Regina made her way to Boston and she couldn't wait to have someone who actually grew over time and wasn't so predictable. This girl was going to be her happiness.

Once she arrived at the orphanage, Regina was taken to the infant section. There were many little babies, all so cute and all so beautiful. However, there was one child that stood out to her the most. Regina made her way to corner and saw little baby Emma staring back at her. At that moment Regina knew she wanted Emma and didn't want anyone else.

Emma rushed back into her room with excitment taking over her body. I am going back to Storybrooke, I get to see Regina again! Emma thought as she grabbed her bags. Next, she would break the news to all her friends and tell them that she was leaving early. It wouldn't be easy, considering she had been planning to go with them to Tallahasse.

Emma walked down the stairs stumbling over her bags a few times before coming to a crowd of kids. She sighed put down her bags and sat on the last stair. "Everyone... I'm sorry, but... I'm leaving and going to Storybrooke." The kids groaned and whimpered. "I'm sorry, I really am, It's just... I had a connection in that town. It was the only thing that made me feel like I had a home and a real family."

"What about our plan? Now, we're another two hundred dollars short!" someone exclaimed.

"Your mom abandoned you for another child! You have no place there anymore." called another.

Emma frowned. "I know you're short and I promise you I'll somehow make that up to you! And as for my... Regina, she cried when she took me back. She barely let me go when she was signing the contract. I know that she was forced to give me up and I am going to find out why!" Emma explained determinedly.  
The children of the orphanage sighed, knowing that they wouldn't be able to change her mind. Emma got up and said her goodbyes to everyone except Neal. After hugging the last girl, Emma climbed her way through a small door along with a few hallways and found seventeen year old Neal curled up in a corner hiding his face.

"Neal? I'm leaving soon and I wanted to see if you'll be okay." Emma asked, settling herself next to him.

"No!" Neal exclaimed, lifting his head up. "You're my best friend, Em! And my girlfriend and you're just going to walk out and leave me, leave this, leave everything, just for someone you think loves you, and that I doubt actaully does!" Neal got up and started pacing around the room.

"Neal, what has been wrong with you lately? Ever since I mentioned Storybrooke to you you've been obsessed with me? Why?" Emma asked, genuinely concerned.

"I... I just care about your safety." Neal said, and only some of this was a lie.

"I will be safe and sound in Storybrooke. You don't have to worry about that." Emma explained. Neal opened his mouth to complain about another (false) negative outcome of leaving for Maine. Neal found himself cut off from the useless thing he was going to say when Emma pulled him in for one long and soft goodbye kiss. She walked a away, not saying another word. Neal was left breathless thinking to himself, why am I letting her go?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Regina- Past  
Emma 2 years old

"Mama! Mama!" called a toddler from a nearby room.

Regina walked briskly across the hall, high heels scraping the floor as she held pajamas in one hand and a sippy cup in the other. "I'm coming, Emma!" She yelled across the hallway as she entered her daughter's room.

When entering the room, Regina couldn't help but laugh at the naked baby girl in the small purple bed. "I Naked!" giggled baby Emma.

"Yes you are, but we need her to be dressed," Regina laughed. She set the sippy cup down on Emma's night table and sat down next to her daughter. "So why don't you try putting these on?" Regina handed Emma a clean pair of pajamas. Emma nodded, still laughing the contagious little giggle she had.

Regina helped her daughter into her pink princess pajamas and tucked her in her bed. "Thirsty! Thirsty!" Emma shouted. Regina handed her the sippy cup of milk and cuddled up next to her on the bed. "Story?" Emma begged, and stuck out her upper lip to pout. Her mom smiled and the baby grinned and giggled. Once in a while, Regina would sit in the tiny bed and tell Emma tales of the good queen in the land of the Enchanted forest.

"Okay. But just a quick story tonight. And you have to be calm and quiet the whole time." Regina answered. Emma settled down and leaned against her mother, making a locking motion against her lips. "Okay, now where were we?"

"When the good queen was getting ready to get married to her true love. Theevil step daughter got in the way." Emma looked genuinely concerned about the good queen.

"Oh yes, I remember." Regina replied. She made herself as comfortable as she could and hugged her daughter. "The Good Queen was ready to marry her one true love, Prince Daniel. While they were planning their wedding, the evil step daughter was brewing up a mischievous plan herself... with the evil mother Cora! No one liked Cora, or evil step daughter. They planned to ruin The Good Queen's whole marriage by turning Daniel into a yucky toad. Just when Prince Daniel was about to kiss the bride, Cora turned him into a little, ugly toad."

"Ewwww!" Emma shouted. Regina look down at her smiling.

"I know!" Regina agreed, while tickling Emma. "Well, after that, The Good Queen got really mad and banished Cora to a evil dark land! Cora had to stay there for the rest of her life. As for the toad prince, The Good Queen knew just the solution. She slowly picked him up, and kissed him right on his gooey lips!"  
"Yuck!" Emma screamed, and burst into a fit of giggles.  
"But it was worth it," Regina began, "Because true love's kiss broke Daniel's curse, and he became a handsome young prince again..." Emma smiled, clearly too tired to have her usual energetic reaction. "That's the end, for now" Regina finished. There was no response then. Emma had been drifting off to sleep in her mother's arms.

Regina reached over and turned the light off as Emma snuggled up against the woman, to be certain that she wouldn't be able to get up. "Goodnight. I love you, Mama." yawned the toddler, as she quickly dozed off.

"I love you too, baby," Regina answered, snuggling up to her daughter.

That night, Regina and her daughter- whom she loved so dearly- slept in the toddler bed, snuggled up against one another lovingly, just as mother and daughter should be.


End file.
